Nuestro primer San Valentín
by uncertain sense
Summary: Es el primer día de San Valentín de Yuuki junto a Kaname después de dejar el Instituto Cross. Por lo cual, ella quiere que ese día sea el mejor para su amado hermano...¿lo logrará?.


**H**ola! Aquí estoy con una nuevo Fic (más bien one-shot), la cual escribí para una competencia de medallas por parte del **Kaname Kuran FC** de mcanime, por la medalla perdida del Asuza Nakano FC.

**S**é que San Valentín pasó hace tiempo pero éste fic fue escrito por esas fechas, además la temática del trabajo era "San Valentín"

**Disclaimer: N**i** V**ampire** K**night ni mucho menos sus personajes me pertenecen (que más quiciera yo) todos son propiedad de la gran Matsuri Hino. Yo no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Dedicatoria: **Bueno, sin duda todos los fic´s que escriba para el Kaname FC estarán dedicados a sus miembros, en especial a Kaine, Jeyka, Mari, Doku, Mel, Sawako, Mica, Miku, Naclad, Be-chan, y a todas! por que alegran mis días y somos una gran familia de Vampiras *o* Tambien a mi nee-san porque ella me da ánimos siempre ^^ las quiero! 3

**

* * *

**

**.:†****Nuestro primer San Valentín†:.**

En una apartada construcción, se encontraba una chica asomada por una de las tantas ventanas pertenecientes a la gran casa, mirando hacia el poblado vecino, el cual se llenaba de colorido por la fecha que se aproximaba.

Desde la lejanía podía apreciar a la gente moviéndose de un lado a otro, llevando cintas, flores, globos y muchos más adornos, todos de un color rojo intenso y con formas de corazones en cada uno de ellos. Se encontraba fascinada ante tal panorama, lo que causó que esbozara una gran sonrisa al imaginarse a ella caminando entre toda esa gente, el sentir el aroma de las flores, el sentir el aroma del chocolate y el ver a todas las parejas y amigos celebrando felices el día de San Valentín, mientras ella caminaba tomada de la mano con su persona especial, pero cuando pensaba en eso, sin querer su vista se fijó en una gran construcción que se alzaba a lo lejos, en lo alto de una colina: El Instituto Cross.

Suspiró, y un gran sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió, por su cabeza pasaron un sin fin de momentos felices vividos para esas fechas en ese lugar, cuando ella aún era humana y se encontraba en el Instituto Cross vigilando que ninguna de las chicas de la clase diurna se infiltrara en los dormitorios de la Luna, para poder entregarles a los jóvenes vampiros los chocolates que con tantas ilusiones habían preparado, claro, lo hacían sin saber que ellos apreciarían más que les dieran su sangre a unos simples dulces. Ante eso, se le escapó una pequeña risilla al recordar todas esas veces que había intentado preparar chocolate y había fallado en el intento, sólo consiguiendo hacer un tipo de masa sin la forma que ella quería y mucho menos con el sabor que debería de haber logrado, cayendo derrotada y agotada; además, de todos esos vales que había regalado al director Cross y a Zero.

Paró de reír bruscamente y se quedó en completo silencio mientras en su cara dejaba notar un poco de tristeza, una parte de ella anhelaba volver junto a ellos y ser la chica normal que creyó ser durante tanto tiempo. Y la otra, decía que dejara de pensar en eso, que era pasado y debía olvidarlo y vivir por la eternidad, donde sólo existe el presente y el futuro.

— Vivir eternamente — susurró mientras se dejaba caer de rodilla en el suelo, apoyando sus dos brazos en el marco de la ventana abierta y dejando reposar su cabeza en ellos, mientras el viento movía sus cabellos delicadamente, como si éstos bailaran. La idea en sí, no le molestaba, pero sentía miedo ante lo que podría suceder, tenía miedo de quedarse sola y perder a la persona más importante en su vida como lo que le había pasado a una vampira de su misma raza, Shizuka, la que perdió a su amado y junto a él, su juicio, desquiciándola y volviéndola una ser que sólo buscaba venganza. Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza al imaginarse en esa situación, a ella, parada en medio de la nieve completamente bañada en sangre con sus ojos teñidos de un fuerte color carmesí y la sed grabada en ellos.

No, ella nunca pasaría por lo mismo, o por lo menos, no lo permitiría, ella lucharía por proteger a ese ser tan importante en su vida, contra todos y ante todo, nadie alejaría a su amado hermano de su lado — Nadie — pensó y levantó su mirada decidida mientras se paraba de un solo golpe, y apretaba sus manos contra su pecho, mientras pensaba en todo lo que él había hecho por ella, para protegerla y para poder estar a su lado mientras que ella…vivía metida en una gran confusión debatiendo que era lo que verdaderamente sentía, dañando a más de una persona en el camino y junto a ellas, a él. Sentía que debía hacer algo para compensar todo el sufrimiento que le había causado, además de los años de soledad que él había pasado por su culpa. Ahora, en su primer año juntos para el día de San Valentín, deseaba hacer que ese día fuera inolvidable para Kaname, y si quería lograr lo que se había propuesto, tendría que pasarse todo el día trabajando arduamente en su regalo, pero… ¿Qué le daría? ¿Un chocolate? Lo segundo ya lo había intentado por cinco años y nunca lo logró, pero ¿Qué pasaba si lo volvía a intentar? Nada perdía con ello, además de aquello, también podría encargarse de la cena. Aunque para ellos la comida de humanos era un mero entretenimiento y no saciaba sus necesidades. Cerró la ventana de golpe y cruzó la habitación rápidamente para luego quedar en el pasillo, miró hacia todos lados y suspiró aliviada, pero cuando dio vuelta en una esquina, quedo frente a frente con un chico de pelo rubio y ojos de un color azul brillante, el que la miró con reproche y algo irritado.

— ¿Se podría saber que se encontraba haciendo Yuuki-sama? — preguntó seriamente.

— ¡A-Aidou-_Senpai_! — exclamó con nerviosismo la chica, haciendo que el joven sólo frunciera más su ceño y la mirara con desconfianza — Bueno…yo, me encontraba…mirando por la ventana — respondió casi audible a la pregunta formulada, pero el joven vampiro fue capaz de oírlo.

— ¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que eso puede ser?! — le gritó, causando que ella se encogiera avergonzada, ya que muchas veces se le había dicho que no hiciera aquello — No sé que pensará Kaname-sama de esto — finalizó mientras le daba la espalda a Yuuki.

— Aidou-senpai… — antes de articular alguna otra palabra, se detuvo, se llenó de valor y agarró del brazo al chico.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó éste alzando una ceja.

— Nada, sólo quería saber si ¿me dejarías ocupar la cocina? — preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con un brillo nunca antes visto, lo que hizo al joven retroceder nerviosamente. ¿Quién se podría negar a una carita tan angelical? Dudó, trato de negárselo, ya que él conocía lo peligrosa que podría ser la joven princesa en una cocina o el peligro que eso implicara para aquel que comiera su comida. Tragó saliva tratando de apartar la mirada, cerró los ojos, y después de unos minutos, cayó derrotado.

— Está bien — respondió, haciendo que la chica levantara los brazos felizmente — No celebre tanto Yuuki-sama, ya que deberé informarle a Kaname-sama su poca falta de la prudencia cuando vuelva —

— Pero eso no será hasta la noche — habló la joven vampira mientras se adelantaba hacia la cocina de la casa, la cual era una gran habitación equipada con todo lo necesario para que en ella cocinara un experto, además de la gran variedad de especies y alimentos que se encontraban guardados en la gran despensa. Entró, y aunque ya hubiera estado en ella unas cuantas veces, no paraba de sorprenderse y de preguntarse ¿De que les servía tener una cocina? Y más que eso ¿Para que tener tanta comida humana? En verdad, aún le costaba comprender a la sociedad de vampiros, ya que sabía, por ejemplo, que a Aidou le gustaban los dulces y más de una vez lo había visto comer comida normal, como la vez que Zero debió cocinar para él. Suspiró. Y paró de preguntarse idioteces, ya que claramente sabía que lo que ella siempre había pensado, eran sólo frutos de su imaginación y de las tantas historias de vampiros que hace tiempo había escuchado de la gente.

Muy bien, mandó todos sus pensamientos a otro lugar y sólo se concentró en el más importante, agarró uno de los cuantos delantales que se encontraban en un perchero, se tomó sus largos cabellos en una coleta alta y se aproximó al estante de los libros de cocina leyendo rápidamente lo logos de cada uno hasta que llegó a los siguientes títulos "Como preparar chocolate casero" y "La cena de sus sueños" buscó una manera de tomarlos, ya que el tamaño de ellos era algo exagerado y parecían llevar ahí más de una década. Mientras que el chico que la acompañaba se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los bazos cruzados, mientras miraba fijamente cada movimiento que realizaba la más joven de los Kuran, la que por su baja estatura, no lograba alcanzar los libros que quería, así que tomó un pequeño piso, se subió y tomó los dos libros a la vez, causando que perdiera el equilibrio y comenzara a caer de espaldas, siendo sujetada en el aire por el rubio que se movió rápidamente de su lugar para salvarla.

—Gra…gracias — dijo la chica mientras que el chico la dejaba en el suelo y tomaba los dos libros.

— Yuuki-sama, si usted no podía con lo libros debió haber pedido ayuda — le llamó la atención Aidou mientras dejaba los dos libros en la mesa, caminaba hacia el perchero y al igual que la chica, tomaba un delantal de cocina. — Creo que no me queda más opción que ayudar, porque si no lo hago, lo más probable es que te termines matando — dijo con resignación, y la chica rió nerviosamente mientras sacudía los dos libros, y abría el primero.

_— Bien, comenzaré con el chocolate_ — pensó, y leyó detenidamente cada paso a seguir — Aidou senpai, ¿podrías traerme todo esto? — preguntó mientras le mostraba la lista de implementos e ingredientes que necesitaba. El chico bufó y asintió, para luego dirigirse a buscar todo. Cuando ya lo tuvo, lo dejó sobre la mesa.

_— No creo fallar ésta vez, el procedimiento es muy simple _— se dijo así misma mientras tomaba una gran barra de chocolate puro y la cortaba en pequeños trocitos, luego, los metió todos en una olla y prendió la estufa emocionada, pero eso un duró mucho cuando vio que el chocolate se quemaba y se le formaban grumos después de unos momentos — ¡¿Por qué?! — gritó mientras retiraba la olla del fuego. Aidou volvió a sus pirar, y no puedo aguantar su risa.

— Que parte de "_**No lo debemos colocar sobre la superficie ya caliente, debemos hacerlo antes, en caso contrario, lo podemos quemar… — **_Aidou comenzó a leer lo que decía el libro, sobre el como derretir chocolate a baño María, cuando por fin terminó de leer, arqueó una ceja y miró a Yuuki la que ya iba por su segundo intento fallido. Lo había dejado de escuchar justo después de decir la primera línea. Respiró profundo y contó mentalmente hasta diez, para no perder la paciencia, agarró dos ollas de diferentes tamaños, una barra de chocolate, espátula, una cuchara y unos moldes. Lo primero que hizo fue cortar el chocolate en trocitos pequeños, luego, agarró una olla en la que vertió agua, colocándola en la estufa y sobre ella la segunda en la que comenzó a echar el chocolate el cual se comenzó a derretir perfectamente después de unos pocos minutos, y cuando ya estuvo completamente en estado liquido lo revolvió un poco y apagó la estufa. — Y bien… ¿Qué esperas? — le dijo a Yuuki la que se había quedado mirándolo anonadad — Si no lo haces rápido volverá a su estado sólido y no lo pienso volver a derretir — al terminar de decir eso, la joven tomó uno de los moldes en forma de corazón y vertió un chocolate en él con sumo cuidado. Luego lo tomó y lo llevó a la nevera. Sólo quedaba esperar unos minutos y podría decorar su chocolate.

— ¡Muchas gracias Aidou-senpai! — exclamó la castaña feliz, verdaderamente agradecida por la ayuda que le había brindado el chico, ya que de haberlo hecho sola, nunca lo hubiera logrado.

— Bien, ¿Y que es lo que desea preparar Yuuki-sama para cenar? — preguntó el joven Hanabusa con un leve color rojo en su rostro, le avergonzaba un poco el hecho de tener que ayudar a Yuuki en la cocina, pero sentía que era su obligación.

— Esto — respondió mostrándole una de las tantas páginas del segundo libro, la cual mostraba como cocinar una cena de lo más elaborada en poco tiempo. Una elección bien acertada porque precisamente, ya no les quedaba más que unas tres horas para que Kaname llegara — ¿Podrías comenzar mientras yo termino el chocolate? — la miró con un tic en el ojo y asintió mientras tomaba unas cuantas verduras.

— Yuuki se apresuró a la nevera, sacó el molde y lo dejó sobre una superficie plana, luego lo dio vuelta y comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos para que el chocolate se soltara. Tardó, pero por fin logró desmoldarlo y sólo dejar un perfecto corazón de chocolate. Sonrió complacida, y comenzó a trabajar en la decoración, mientras que Aidou manejaba el cuchillo con gran maestría cortando y cortando todo lo necesario mientras vigilaba una olla en la que hervía agua y de reojo a la joven.

Cuando Yuuki terminó con su labor, comenzó ayudar al joven obedeciendo todo lo que él dijera, ya que por lo visto, ella se había vuelto una simple asistente de cocina, lo que la avergonzaba un poco, pero a la vez la hacía muy feliz.

Mientras seguía las ordenes que se le daban, no dejaba de pensar en la sorpresa que se llevaría su hermanocuando llegara del trabajo, de verdad que se había esforzado por que ese día él se relajara y olvidara por una vez todas las responsabilidades que caían en sus hombros, aunque el ser un vampiro de sangre pura fuera difícil, ella estaba dispuesta a tratar de cambiar las cosas y hacer que la vida de Kaname fuera más fácil.

Cocinaron, ordenaron, limpiaron, y dejaron todo tal cual media hora antes de que se les acabara el tiempo. Yuuki después de eso corrió a colocar la mesa; un mantel blanco, con delicados bordados de rosas en un tono rojo pasión, en todo el borde, sobre él, la fina platería que había en la mansión Kuran y el hermoso arreglo floral que había pedido a la florería cercana, todo a juego con la pequeña decoración que había logrado preparar. Aidou por su lado, en cuanto terminaron en la cocina se había retirado enseguida a su habitación diciendo que nunca más volvería a cocinar, causando la risa de la chica; el pobre chicos estaba exhausto.

Yuuki también se dirigió a su habitación para poder arreglarse un poco. Tomó un peine y lo paso una y otra vez por todo el largo de su pelo. Se miró en el espejo y adoptó una seria mirada, tomó una cajita de mediano tamaño y la guardó entre sus ropas saliendo a toda velocidad al recibidor. Corrió por las escaleras y cuando pisó el último escalón, fue capaz de ver como se abría la puerta lo que hizo que acelerara el paso y saltara a los brazos del recién llegado.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa, hermano! — gritó alegremente mientras se refugiaba en los calidos brazos de su amado y se estrechaba a él con fuerza. El recién llegado quedó algo sorprendido pero devolvió el gesto con una cálida sonrisa, abrazando a la chica.

— Ya estoy aquí Yuuki — dice suavemente al oído de la chica la que se estremeció al sentir el aliento de él chocar contra su cuello, lo que le proporcionó una extraña necesidad, quería que los colmillos de él se volvieran a clavar en su cuello como aquella vez que la despertó mientras la nieve caía sobre ellos. Lo deseaba, quería volver a sentir esa sensación de placer inigualable, los calidos labios de él su cuello mientras bebía de su sangre. Abrió sus ojos, los cuales mantenía cerrados para disfrutar mejor del momento, y se separó unos cuantos centímetros de Kaname, quien la miraba fijamente. Buscó entre sus ropas y sacó la pequeña cajita donde se encontraba el chocolate que había preparado.

— Feliz día de San Valentín, Hermano — dijo feliz mientras un leve color rojo cubría sus mejillas de a poco. El mayor de los Kuran la miró dulcemente y recibió el obsequio con su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra acariciaba el fino rostro de la vampira como si se tratase de una pequeña muñeca.

— Feliz día San Valentín Yuuki — habló imitando a la chica, sólo que él tomó el mentón de la joven y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la besó dulcemente, dejándola algo inconforme y con una seria cara de reproche. Él sólo rió con algo de malicia mientras la pequeña chica volvía a buscar sus labios con necesidad y cargados de pasión, uniéndolos nuevamente en un segundo beso, el cual sin duda, demostraba todo lo que se necesitaban mutuamente. Yuuki, quería seguir así, besándolo, acariciándolo, sintiendo su cuerpo pegado al suyo mientras que Kaname no se resistía y se dejaba llevar con la misma intensidad. Se volvieron a separar, mientras él chico buscaba con ansiedad el cuello de la chica en el que se detuvo, como si esperara la autorización de ella, la que no tardó en llegar. Por lo cual, lamió el cuello de Yuuki, la que sin darse cuanto dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cargado por la excitación que le producía tal contacto con su piel, por lo que procedió a enterrar su colmillos en el cuello de ella.

— Ka…Kaname — dijo en un suspiro, se sentí tan bien, protegida y amada, pero aún así, quería más, no se conformaba con tan solo ser mordida por él, quería… Bueno, sin duda tendrían tiempo de sobra – la eternidad – junto a él, habrían muchos más días de San Valentín, por lo cual eso estaba recién comenzando al igual que la noche, la que sin duda, prometía mucho.

**.:†Fin†:.**

* * *

Pero que es lo que querías Yuuki? o.ó... bueno, yo quería seguir escribiendo X3

Sin duda estoy feliz con el resultado, logré la calificación máxima y siento que he mejorado mi redacción y ortografía ^o^ o eso creo

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! mi primer fic de VK! (el Crossover no vale x3) quiero escribir un RimaxShiki pero debo buscar inspiración *-*

¿Les gustó? Espero que si n.n si es así por favor djen un review ^^ Nos vemos! besos!

pd: si alguien que lee mi fic largo lee esto, pido disculpas, tengo escritos 7 capítulos 13 (me puse a full y nada) y algo del 14, lo siento pero no puedo publicar algo que siento me arruina el fic y no se lo merecerían, además de que he tenido algunos problemas y ahora por lo sucedido en mi país no es un buen momento, espero me comprendan u.u


End file.
